


Sibling Affection (Request)

by CTFMeister



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Clones, Gen, Genderbending, Masturbation, Transformation, female to male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Bonnie has secretly deeply admired Clemont for a long time. But now that Clemont has made a machine that can make her into a perfect clone of him, it's her opportunity to get closer to him than ever before.





	Sibling Affection (Request)

The glowing moonlight seeped through the windows into Clemont’s lab, gently lighting up the room with a bluish hue. There, in the darkness, stood Bonnie, inspecting Clemont’s new invention up and down nervously. It was a big, metallic, booth-like object with a large entranceway and a panel on its side. The People-Multiplicator-Using-A-Bit-Of-DNA, he called it. Bonnie sighed.

Clemont had designed the machine to take in a DNA sample of someone and create clones of that person. He’d made it to make clones of himself to do shores around the house. But in actuality, the machine didn’t create NEW copies of someone, it turned existing people inside into perfect copies of that person. Upset about his failure, Clemont decided earlier that day he’d tear the machine down and try again later, so it was now or never if Bonnie wanted to use it.

She unclenched her hand. Resting within her palms was a clump of Clemont’s hair, just enough for the machine to work. Bonnie shivered with fear and excitement. For so long, she had admired her brother, being as kind and smart as he was. But as Bonnie started growing up and puberty began setting in, that admiration turned into something different, something deeper.

Bonnie started wanting to be with her brother, to feel her brother. She started to recall the countless dreams and fantasies about them hugging and sticking closely. It made her girl-parts tingle. But that wasn’t enough. She needed to experience how it was to be him, how it felt like. She wanted to feel his body as if it was her own, making her closer to him than anyone else possible could. And this machine was her only way to do it. 

With newfound determination, Bonnie opened the DNA hatch. She had wasted enough time. The longer she waited, the more doubts would creep into her mind. She had come this far, nothing would stop her at this point. 

She carefully placed the clump of hair inside and closed the hatch. Turning to the control panel, she started up the machine, which whirred and buzzed with energy. The device was easy enough to use, just put in some genetic material, wait for it to load, and press the big red start button. Bonnie waited patiently, eyes glued to the confirmation screen, until finally, it displayed ‘READY’ in bright red letters.

Bonnie sighed once more, gathering up all her courage. This was it, after this thing was done she’d be virtually identical to her brother. Her whole body shook with excitement at the prospect. She’d kept some of her DNA safeguarded as well, in case she wanted to turn back, but it still felt like an amazing step nonetheless.

She quickly undressed, given that her clothing would rip if she were to change with it on, and stepped into the machine, her feet treading carefully through it’s cold metallic interior. With determination, she quickly lunged her arm towards the start button and pressed it, pulling it back inside just as fast, the machine starting to buzz as the process began.

The huge booth churned and clanged as it readied itself. It took in the sample and analyzed it, creating calculations and computations to reproduce a replica. A part of Bonnie was scared of how the device trembled and hummed. How would it feel? Would it be painful? What if something went wrong? These questions plagued her mind, but Bonnie knew she had to face this, no matter the cost.

Then, with its modification planned, the machine emitted a light greenish ray into the booth, enveloping Bonnie’s body entirely. She closed her eyes, feeling herself grow numb, as her genetic code was reshuffled by the machine to fit its orders.

Her body stretched out, filling up her stature with many inches of height. Her soft feminine physique turned sharper, and rougher. Her already small bust became entirely non-existent, with her nipples becoming smaller and less sensitive. Her hair shifted and changed, growing and sinking in the right places to form Clemont’s signature haircut.

Finally, the biggest change began manifesting in her nether regions. Her vagina became bloated, expulsing vaginal fluids as it pulsated madly. Her clit expanded, growing long and thick until it reached a respectable 4 inches of length. Soon, skin grew to cover her new member up entirely, surrounding its newly formed vertical slit and mushroom-shaped head to leave a cute phimosised dick. Finally, Bonnie felt pressure inside her vagina, a feeling of needing to push something out that kept growing and growing until… POP! A ballsack popped out of her womanhood, covering up her hole entirely, with her ovaries turned testes swimming inside, already producing millions of sperms.

The transformation finished, the machine stopped emitting the greenish light. It’s low persistent hum came to a screeching halt, leaving Bonnie standing in the darkness. Bonnie carefully opened her eyes, still a bit dizzy from her transformation. Looking out into the lab, she noticed it was… Very blurry. Like, blurrier than it was before, even with the darkness. Bonnie gasped. Her brother used glasses, and now things were blurry, which meant…

Bonnie shuddered with excitement. She lifted up her hands and stared at them. These weren’t the hands of a dainty cute little girl, these were the boyish rugged hands of a handsome inventor. It had worked! Bonnie had successfully turned herself into her brother. But she needed to see more, she wanted to see how she looked like.

A mirror! That’s it! Bonnie stepped out of the booth in a hurry. She needed to go to the bathroom to inspect her new body. Of course, as she began dashing out of the lab, she quickly noticed her predicament in terms of sight. Bonnie snapped her fingers. That’s right, Clemont kept a spare pair of glasses in his lab, she’d just borrow them for a bit.

Taking the glasses, she quietly hurried into the bathroom, making sure not to make any noise along the way. She entered inside and closed the door, turning on the lights and looking towards the closest mirror she could find. Her face froze in astonishment. On the mirror, staring right at her, was a fully nude version of her brother. It was her. This is how she looked like now.

“Wow, I really look like him now…” Bonnie said, quickly reeling back as she realized she sounded just like her brother.

She stared at her new body intently up and down. Gone was her cute puffy face, gone were her delicate dainty hands and feet, gone were her pink puffy nipples. If she had been a girl before, there was absolutely no evidence of it now. Bonnie simply couldn’t believe it, it was like a dream come true. She felt a surge of happiness unlike anything she’d experienced before. 

In fact, she felt a little bit more than happiness. She felt an odd excitement in her body, a permeating bothersome heat that enraptured her. She looked down at Clemont’s penis. It looked different now, it felt different now. Where before it was soft and flaccid, it was now long and hard. It emitted a burning sensation, bobbing madly in excitement. Bonnie remembered, this is how a guy’s thing got when it was excited, right?

Bonnie lead one of her hands onto the hardened pole, wincing back from the sudden sensation. It was… Odd. For her to be grabbing a member that she didn’t possess before… It felt very strange. They were two completely different monsters, her vagina couldn’t even compare. However, the feeling also wasn’t unpleasant. Though the situation she was in was definitely diffrenet, she didn’t distinctly dislike it. In fact, she kind of wanted to feel more. Carefully, Bonnie pulled back on the skin of her dick, revealing the head of her penis from her foreskin.

The scent of Clemont’s penis quickly drifted up into Bonnie’s nostrils, causing her cock to become even more erect. So this is how Clemont’s most intimate part smells, she thought. Bonnie couldn’t explain why, but his musk was simply divine. It was intoxicating, fogging up her mind as a desire for more quickly grew stronger and stronger. 

Unwittingly, Bonnie had started pulling the skin of her member back and forward. She didn’t really know why, but she did know it felt really good. The friction she created from rubbing her rod seemed to appease a burning desire within her, and the faster she did it the better it felt.

Bonnie closed her eyes. She began imagining her brother using the big rod she was holding to ravage her vagina in her original body. To have his big brother’s forcefully pumping his cock inside her, filling up her entire vagina, it was so arousing.

“Oh, Bonnie!” Bonnie cooed out in her brother’s voice. “You’re so hot.”

Bonnie could feel happiness dripping from her being from hearing her brother’s voice say that. Pre leaked from her member, her pleasure building up at a constant rate.

But it wasn’t enough. There was something missing. Even though Bonnie’s penis felt very good, she still felt… Empty. She needed something else. Bonnie felt her ass begin to tingle, a pulsating sensation that was very familiar to her. Slowly, she guided her free hand towards her backside and, as it arrived, she began to massage the rims of her hole tenderly. 

That was it. Without any doubt in her mind, Bonnie inserted her fingers into her asshole, moaning out in joy as she felt her entrance being filled. This is what she needed. She happily pressed her fingers in and out of her asshole, rhythmically following the motions of her other hand as she masturbated her cock furiously. This combination of pleasurable sensations was enough to make her mind go wild.

Her dream quickly changed as well. While it was still Clemont fucking her senselessly, now instead of having her body, Bonnie had Clemont’s body, and Clemont was ramming his cock inside her asshole. Bonnie’s mouth opened up in joy. Having him fill her ass like this while she pumped her cock up and down, it was the best feeling in the world.

“Clemont…” She called out lustfully, happy to have him pleasing her in her imagination.

Bonnie’s cock twitched, her asshole contracted. Bonnie was left breathless as all the pleasure she’d worked hard to build had felt like it suddenly stopped. However, this was far from what was happening, as rather than simply stopping, her pleasure was simply reaching its climax.

Thus, as her cock twitched once more, Bonnie cringed happily, as she felt all the pleasure she’d built up hit her at once. Her cock spewed out sperm happily, bobbing up and down as it covered the bathroom mirror and floor. Bonnie stuck her tongue out of her mouth, her mind being fried up by pleasure as she sunk to the ground.

Bonnie sat there in the bathroom floor for a while, basking in her orgasm. So this is what sex felt like, she thought. To her, this moment was life changing. After experiencing this, there was no way she could go back to being her. No from no on, he would keep this body. And he was damn well going to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a request from Jamie260397 at DeviantArt for a TG TF of Bonnie from Pokemon. I actually kind of like the clone machine idea, so I might make more of these in the future, I don't know. As for any other requests, my request policy is basically if I like the idea enough I'll do it. So if anyone is interested in me writing something let me know. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
